Keeper To Saviour
by 16dance
Summary: An amateur Goalkeeper has moved to Japan and helps the four connect a little better


~Out of Darkness cometh Light~**  
**~暗さから、火がつきに、来てください~

平和 愛**  
**

**A/N** And yet a new story begins with a new found enlightenment and all thanks to the wired stuff you find on Youtube lol anyway sit back and enjoy because this degenerate is back!  
And also I know in Japan that football is know as _sakkā_ but I just thought as this is in English I'll use football because its easier

**From Keeper to Savour**

The sun beat down on a another warm day, as the four girls sat in the cooling shade of the trees. All four were resting after a hard morning and with a the warm weather affecting Konata more than usual, she has suggested they spend their break outside in the peace and quite.

How ever peace and quite is not what they found. Near by a bunch of teenagers were playing football, how ever they chose to sit it out. Kagami sighed.

"So much for peace and quite Kona..." Her voice trailed off as she look down at the blue haired otaku to find her fast asleep with Tsukasa, head to head and hairs tangled together. Kagami rolled her eyes and sighed , she look at Miyuki. Another sigh escaped her, _Even Yuki-chan is sleeping. _She looked back at the novel she was reading, not that it held her concentration for long. The dull thud and the general arguments for possession, Kagami could feel a certain tenseness in the air and then it happened.

A Player that was about to be One on One with the keeper was brought down hard in the area by the last defender, player from the attacking side shout for the penalty and they got it. Kagami looked up to see what was happening, when something caught her eye. The Goalkeeper was different, _another exchange student?_ Kagami thought and smiled. She watched him as he watch the referee and player argue over the decision, he looked over towards where Kagami was sitting and caught her eye. He smile and bowed at her, slightly taken aback she smiled n bowed a little back, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red. He had turned back now, smile still on his face but now a look of determination as well.

The opposition player stepped up and placed the ball on the penalty spot, he looked extremely nervous as the 90 minuets were up, this was the last kick off the game to take the score back to one each. He took 3 steps back and studied the goal in front off him, he bit his bottom lip choosing his spot and nodded as he looked at the ball, waiting for the whistle. It blew, he ran up and went to the keepers top left. He dived for it left hand outstretched. *Thud* the player looked up to see the keeper outstretched hand push the ball round the post. The whistle sound again to short blast and a long one to signal the end of the game, the keeper got up to cheers from his team. He walked towards the penalty taker and bowed, the player bowed back and they shook hands, the keeper took a few pats on the back as he made his way toward the shade of a tree a little away from Kagami and her sleeping friends, so she thought...

"Talented isn't he." Kagami's head shot round to see that Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki had rose from their sleep and were now all looking at the keeper. He had put his back against the tree, leaned back and shut his eyes. They sat and watched for a moment when Tsukasa sighed happily. They turned and looked at her as she started to blush, Kagami and Miyuki smiled and Konata let out a short giggle. The girls went back to what the were doing before the had been interrupted, Konata went back to playing her DS while Tsukasa watched and Kagami and Miyuki went back to reading their light novels. A few moments of silence past with just a few small noises from Tsukasa as she watched Konata just managed to survived the level.

Suddenly Konata stop and looked up straining for the noise she had just heard, she heard a running off footsteps getting closer and closer. He head snapped round as did Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki to see the keeper running towards them but looking in their direction. Kagami looked at where he was looking, she saw the football heading in their direction and was curving towards Tsukasa.

"Watch out sis!" Tsukasa turn to see it coming straight for her, her expression changed from worried to deer caught in headlights.

Then out of nowhere he dived and he said "Got cha!"as he caught the ball just in time, he skidded past them holding the ball tightly to his chest. When he stopped he threw the ball back to four boys who were sniggering as the ball rolled back to them. They then noticed the three girls comforting Tsukasa, they looked at them with hungry lust. The keeper noticed this, he stepped between the girls and them. He glared, snarled and closed his still glove hand into a fist. They saw this and decided better of it as they walked away still sniggering, the keeper sighed and turned to the four friends.

"I'm sorry about that, they have no respect" he looked at each one in turn and bowed slightly. He stop when he got to Tsukasa he leaned forward slightly, she had tears coming to her eyes. "Will you be okay, miss?" he asked softly.

She looked up and stared into his earthy brown eyes. Tsukasa felt her cheeks star to turn scarlet.

"Y..y..yes I'll be okay." she shyly replied.

He smiled "Good, hope you feel better soon."

He looked deep into her lilac coloured eyes, her blush went a deeper red. He bowed and whispered under his breath "

Kawaii." He set off back towards the school. The four girls stared as he walked back. The bell rang bring the girls back to there senses as they dashed back towards the school. The afternoon past swiftly with very little excitement apart from Konata being woken up by a smack on the head by Kuroi Sensei.

"Wake up Konata" it was time to go home, Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki were standing round her trying to wake her up. Kagami have her a hard tap on the head. Konata rose her head slowly and wiped the trail of saliva from her chin. Her cat like smile appeared on her face as she looked up, which worried Kagami it usually meant she was up to no good. But she said nothing as the walked out the school watching Kagami still smiling.

"What's the matter with you? Your face stuck like that?" Kagami irritatedly asked. This made Konata smile wider.

"No, your just thinking of that guy we saw earlier." she stuck her tongue out as she finished.

"I am not, don't go there!" Kagami blushed but she notice Tsukasa and Miyuki were blushing as much as her.

Konata's Smile got bigger and under her breath said "She so cute when she's angry."

"Leave it will you, I swear you get weirder by the day"

Because it was such a warm day all four decided to walk to the train station, a light cooling breezed as they walked. As they walked Kagami and Konata were still arguing about what had happened under the trees, while Tsukasa and Miyuki chatted about tips for staying awake while studying. They were now a few blocks away from the train station, the air around them felt heavier than normal this put them all on edge but they nervously carried on.

"This doesn't feel right" whimpered Tsukasa

"Don't worry sis, we're here" Kagami said trying to keep her voice strong but she was worried the silences crept around them.

Then it happened, both Tsukasa and Miyuki screamed as two men grabbed them. Kagami and Konata turned as they were pushed the ground.

"Hey get your hands off my sister!" Kagami rushed forward to try and save Tsukasa but to no avail. She was forced and pinned to the ground, Tsukasa gasped as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were tight shut, Konata was the only one still on her feet knocking back each one the came towards her. She tried her best but she was out numbered, a brow soaked in sweat as she was pushed to the ground. The cold concrete stung against her face as she turned her head towards her friends, a small tear ran down her face as the fear of what was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry" Konata mouthed, her eyes now clouded with tears.

The figure towered over them, the gang had tied each of the girls hands behind them.

"Keep your mouth shut girls and you won't get hurt as much" an evil smile grew on the figures face. Three figures now stood behind the first.

"Where's our money we want nothing to do with what happens next" The first figures scowled as he reached into his pocket removing a bunch of money bound by a rubber band. He threw it to the three other figures.

"Its all there now get out of here and by the way." He stepped forward and grabbed the other's top.

"I here you told anyone, your dead" The other glared and nodded. He let go as the other three ran off down the ally. The remaining three turned and faced the four girls a hungered expression on there face. Konata and Kagami scowled as they looked at them. Their eyes rested on Miyuki, she whimpered as she tried to put some distance between her and them.

"Now, now soon be over" one said as they reached for one of her breasts. She tried her best to keep them away but it was no good, two grabbed her and held her still while the hard kisses along her neck. Kagami squirmed, watching them do this to her friend was killing her.

"Leave her alone!" she growled. They looked at her a new hunger on their faces.

"Fine, you'll be first then" one coldly said. They slowly made their way towards her, Konata squirmed to get in between them and Kagami but she was pushed aside by one of them and he said "You'll have your turn." Her eyes flared with hate, _please _she thought hard, eyes closed _someone please help us. _Her thoughts didn't go unanswered, she felt a brush of wind across her face, someone had ran past, she opened her eyes.

He ran forward and push them all away from girls, the three stumbled and scowled at him. He was wearing a long leather jacket and a jet black bandanna, scowling they turned to look at him.

"What's it got to do with you what we do" one of them cracked their knuckles as they moved towards him. He didn't move not intimidated, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a pair of fingerless leather gloves. Slipping them on, he stretched his fingers inside them and said "One more step" his eyes flickered between each of them, waiting for one to make the first move.

One moved forward trying to land a punch on his face however he counter balanced them and threw them to the ground, their head hit the ground and they past out. The next one went for his ribs but again he countered with a jab followed by a right hook to the ribs, while they were bent over in pain, he elbowed them on the back of the head knocking them out.

A smirk appeared on his face as he whispered "One left"

He looked up just in time as the last one came towards him. He tried to counter balance him but he missed timed. The full force of their right fist connecting with his left jaw, his head reeled back throwing his bandanna off his head reviling his medium length brown hair.

All four friends now realised who it was, the goalkeeper from the field earlier on. His head moved back to face the last one, his eyes seem to glint as he landed a straight punch in the other right eye, he fell back and hit the back of his head against the ally wall. He check all three.

"All knocked out." he whispered "Gotta be quick" he looked over at the four girls, he reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small Swiss army knife. The girls winced as he looked over at them.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to cut the ropes." he said softly. He made his way behind Konata, moved her hair away from her hands, noticing a smell of mint escaping from her hair and started to cut the ropes.

After a moment Konata felt the rope fall from her wrists she brought her hands and rubbed where the rope had rubbed her.

" You okay?" she looked up as he walked over and checked to see if she was. However as he came to check her face was again punched this time just above his right eye and his head connected with the wall of the ally. Konata jumped to her feet and roundhouse kicked the guy away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round and saw his face, a fresh cut above his left eye and a thin trickle of blood ran down his cheek. He smiled slightly as he whipped his face,

"Thanks" he whispered as he looked into her emerald eyes. He looked away to all three had unsteadily got to their feet. The clouds seem to gather overhead an unpredicted summer storm, his eyes glinted like a lightning bolt, a rage flowing through him for what they had done. "Two choices lads 1. Run away and I'll won't kill you or 2..." he gave uppercut the nearest one sending him flying down the ally. The fear rose in all three as they backed away and ran off down it and disappeared around the corner. He felt the pain of his injuries as the adrenaline levelled out.

After regaining his focus he quickly cut free Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami noting the differences of shampoo, Strawberry, Lavender and Violet. He helped each one up gently, after checking them all over to see if they was hurt and making Tsukasa blush a little which made him grin, he went to where his bandanna lay. He picked it up and re-tied so it covered his cut, he winced as it brushed against it. He looked up to see them all looking at him and he noticed Tsukasa shaking violently, he moved towards her and pulled her head towards his chest. "It's okay listen and count the beats to 100" he whispered softly head resting on her hair. She she seemed to settle a little as she rested her head and started to count. Kagami looked at them slightly jealously as she comforted her sister most of the time. A few moment past with the silence only broken by small sighs of Tsukasa as she calmed down. He took in the deep breaths of lavender that were coming from Tsukasa's hair as he stroked it. She had calmed down completely opening her now sleepy eyes, she looked up and smiled.

"You okay now" he asked, concerned. Tsukasa gave a small nod, smiling. "Good." he smiled back, looking deep into her deep purple eyes.

She blushed, as he let her go. He down at his watch "Umm it's getting late, come on I guard you all to the station" he walked to the end of the ally. "and remember not to come this way again"

They set off at a brisk pace and made it just in time for there train. "Stroke of luck that was." he turned and smiled at them. An awkward silence fell,Konata broke it quickly

"Th-Thanks for saving us." she stumbled, Kagami glanced a look of concern at her, had it hit Konata that hard not being able to protect her friends?

He smiled again. "No need to thank me, here I want you to have these" he held out 4 black tickets with gold writing. They looked at the tickets questionably.

"What are they for?" questioned Konata.

"These are tickets to a rock concert, how ever I'm to busy to go so I want you to have them" he said, handing them to Konata, he looked his watch again " I'm going to be late so I better go" he turned and started to run to the stairs.

"Who are you?" Kagami shouted after him.

"You'll find out at that concert" He shouted, smiling he disappeared out of sight. The four friends looked at the tickets he had handed them.

"I know where that is." Konata seemed to have regained her composure.

"its not that far from my house and look" she pointed at the date "Its tonight, this could be fun."

Kagami wasn't really hooked on the idea of this, after what had just happened she wanted to just go home and forget about today. However the words rang clear in her head '_You'll find out at that concert' _she really wanted to thank this person properly, so with a deep sigh she added "Your right, Konata it could be fun"

A little of shock appeared on Konata's face but she hid it quickly, smiling she replied "Aww going soft on me now Kagami"

"Shut it, you" Kagami scowled as the train pulled into the station. All four boarded it and agreed to meet up at Konata's house before going to the concert.

**A/N** phew forgot how hard this was, its good to be back though and I'm also doing another story on the side hope to have up soon thanks for the support people and don't worry the degenerate is back


End file.
